The TARDIS and The GEM
by Cradison
Summary: the doctor, amy, rory and river are going to the first place the TARDIS takes them but the tardis take them in a parallel universe, in the city called beach city where they meet a very strange boy called steven universe... (rated K just in case...
1. The Meeting

THE TARDIS AND THE GEM 

**I do not own Doctor who or Steven universe.**

It was a normal day, well a normal day for the Doctor. He was walking with Amy, Rory, and his wife River Song. They were walking on a street to the blue box called TARDIS. "Doctor where are we going?" asked Rory. " yea why keeping that secret?" asked Amy. "Mom, Dad you know the Doctor so leave him alone, it doesnt matter how many times you ask he will not tell you." said River. Suddenly the Doctor said " we are going to the first place the TARDIS take us! I need a new adventure." "sometimes you are impossible you know that?" said River.

They walked into the Tardis and the Doctor flipped some switches and pressed buttons. It did that sound like wroum, Wroum WROUM, ioioioiooioioinnnnn…

"Now where are we going my dear? He said while he watched a screen. Then he was really quiet."Doctor whats wrong?" asked River."umm… dont get worried but, the Tardis is going to a parallel universe. Thats fun!" "WHAT?!" all shouted "dont worry, its not dangerus. Not this time, I have done this before. The TARDIS got black while shacking violently. Then it suddenly stopped. "we are here in… beach city?" He said while looking at the screen. "ah perfect thats what I need" all looked at River. "What? I need a little vacation." said River. Rory then walked out from the TARDIS. "Wait Rory! You dont know whats out there!" shouted the Doctor. " "Um, I know thats there is a kid out here thats waiting for us." then walked all out to see the kid.

The kid had bubbly brown hair, a pink T-shirt with a star on it, blue short jeans and pink sandals. "hello my name is Steven, Steven Universe!" "Universe, now thats a name I really like." said the Doctor. Then the kid blushed. "My name is The Doctor." "Doctor who?" asked the kid. "haha I love when they does that!" laughed the Doctor" "My Name is Amy and this is my husband Rory and Our dotter River Song" "alright, You should meet my Family! "um okay I think that would be fun." said the doctor. They all walked to this giant thing that looked like a giant woman that had like eight arms, and on one off this arms lied a house."This is where you live?!" asked the Doctor, Amy, Rory and River. "yea why asking?" asked Steven. "I mean you live on a house on that giant woman." said Rory. "oh thats only the tempel." " okay…" said Rory while he was thinking on this tempel."Now this is getting a bit interesting" whispered the Doctor to River." I know…" she whispered back.

They where in front the door as Steven opened the door and all saw Garnet, Pearl, Amathyst and Peridot. " Get behind me now!" shouted the Doctor as he draw his screwdriver." you to kid!" he said to Steven. "why?" " I know a alien when I see one." "but they are my family." "wait. What?" asked the doctor. "yea this is garnet, pearl and amathyst, he said while showing the crystal gems." and this is peridot, she is new to the family." "little boy where is your mom and dad?" asked Amy. " dad is working on his carwash and mom…" said Steven while beginning to cry a little. "his mom is dead.." Pearl said. "aww come here kid." said River while giving Steven a Big hug, but then she noticed a hard thing on his stomach."ahh!" "Whats wrong River?!" Doctor shouted.

"ITS SOMETHING ON HIS STOMACH!" "boy come here." "alright" said Steven that didnt had heard anything. Steven walked to doctor. Then the doctor heald Steven against hes will and pulled Stevens T-shirt to only see the rose quarts gem.

"What is that?!" Shouted the doctor.


	2. Gem Stuff

The TARDIS and The GEM

Chapter 2

 **WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A EXPLANIATON OFF WHAT SEX IS!**

"WHATS THAT STEVEN?" "what that on my belly? Thats only my gem or my mothers gem if you prefer." "why do you have a gem on your body?" "cuse the Gem rase have that to protect themselfs." said Pearl. "And we can use them to fuse and confirm our love" said Garnet while smileing. " Um… so why does Steven have a gem on his body? Did you experiment on him!?" said the Doctor while giving an angry look on the Gems. "No we didnt experiment on Steven. He is half Gem." said pearl. "what?! Did a human have sex with a alien?" "yes" said pearl with a little smile. "um pearl whats sex?" asked Steven with a confused look. All the Gems and even the Doctor and his companions looked at Steven. Garnet went up to Steven and said: "Steven sex is like fusion, human has sex to confirm their love, and sometimes when they have sex a human baby is created." Steven looked at garnet while he was thinking and then he said "so sex is fusion but in humans way and when they have sex sometimes another person is created sort of like gem fusion?" "yes" said Garnet **(Ha! Plot twist!, I tricked you.)** The Doctor looked at Garnet "but…" "Doctor NO. If you say anything about intercourse you will ruin his powers." she whispered. Then Amy came and asked "What powers does he have and what is fusion, can we see it?" "wha? NO! Its only for emergency! Shout Pearl. "Do it." Pearl looks at Garnet and says: "what? Only becuse you are a fusion cant we show all fusions i mean Steven havent fuse yet with any off us only with his friend connie, we don teven know if he can fuse with other Gems. " I could try! PLS!" ask Steven with his star eyes " uhhh! Fine." "alright lets mash it up! Hey i think that Steven can say who we would fuse first, right ste-man?..." Steven looks at amethyst and says " Yeah! Pearl and amethyst should do Opal first!" "UH fine but amethyst cant play around like that okay!?" Pearl looks at amethyst that sitting on the table and throwing penuts in her mouth. "what im hungry?" Pearl and amethyst gets to each other do their little dance and fuse into opal.

"I am here. So what now?" "wow thats very interesting. And four arms! I guess its for your personality split and ou can do battles easier." ask the Doctor as he goes around opal and point at her with hes sonic screwdriver. " yes. And can you stop that! it tickles."

"oh sorry. But now (hes says while clapping his hands) Steven said that gems have weapons and when two gems fuse they combine their weapons, so I wonder if I could look at your weapon. "alright" Opal summons pearls spear and amethyst whip to creat her bow. "incredibble! Doctor goes to Opals bow and examine it. Suddenly Steven shouts " Coffe Break!" "but Steven honney you dont drink coffe." says Pearl with a wondering look. " I know but I drink milk and we have some cookies in the fridge that Pearl bakes just cuse it fun!" " I think it's a good idea says amethyst and the Doctor.


End file.
